empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
Civ Power
Civ powers are only available in the expansion pack, but boy, can they help you out! The civilization you pick gets a special ability that may only be available for certain epochs, or all of them. The Civ Powers NOTE: Epochs the power is active is for are in parentheses. If there are no parentheses, the power is active for all epochs. Ancient Greece: Flaming Arrows (Copper-Renaissance)-Aah, Greek fire. For four epochs, every arrow fired by foot archers (but not Crossbows) is lit by fire. When an arrow strikes a building, it can cause a firestorm. Assyrian Empire: Slavery- For every few enemy citizens killed, you get one. Subject to population cap and the presence of a Capitol. Austria: Adaption (Copper on)- Okay, so this isn't active for the first two epochs of the game. Shoot me. But after that, for each enemy settlement, town center, or Capitol you wreck, you get one of that civ's bonuses. Babylon: Priest Tower- A new kind of defensive structure; all enemies within its range get converted instead of killed. You can also choose certain units to get converted. Byzantine Rome: Insurance- A unique economic boost. When a unit gets killed, a portion of the cost to produce it comes back to you. Carthage: Pathfinding- All infantry and citizens can navigate forests and cliffs, thus allowing guerrilla warfare. China: Just In Time Manufacturing- For a small surcharge, you can spew out units with the click of a button. England: Exploration-A simple line of sight (LOS) boost on town centers and Capitols. France: Camouflage- Units are cloaked, just like snipers, when idle. Franks: Crusaders (Bronze-Renaissance)- Bronze Cavalry, Short Swords, Long Swords, and Knights can convert units as well as attack. Germany: Bundeswehr (Industrial-Modern)- For a surcharge, citizens can be "drafted" and be turned into military units. Great Britain: SAS Commando (WW1 on)- This new unit sets explosives on buildings. It has the ability to swim. Italy: Paratroop Planes (WW2 on)- When you build these planes and set a waypoint, these planes drop troops at that point. Japan: Cyber Ninja (Space)- Another new unit. This one can fight. However, its main abilities are stealth-it's cloaked-and the ability to set "Logic Bombs" on buildings, which explode and disable it from producing units for a little bit. Kingdom of Israel: Emissaries- Your priests are cloaked, Kingdom of Italy: Metallurgy- Gold and iron can be used interchangeably to pay for units requiring either resource. Korea: Fanaticism- A double-edged sword. Infantry and heroes have increased attack in exchange for lower HP. After a short time, the attack returns to normal-and the HP stays reduced. Novaya Russia: Missile Base (Digital-Space)- Those of us who play with the scenario editor may know what this building does. For those who don't, it fires nuclear missiles. In the original game, it has a range of 99 and is a scenario-editor-only unit. In the expansion, it can fire ANYWHERE. The only counter is a new unit called the Anti-Missile Battery. (Did you get the ANYWHERE?) Ottoman Empire: Expansionism-Instead of building settlements and populating them, you jump right to town centers. Rebel Forces: Cloaking- A sixth resource, called mana, can be spent to cloak parts of your town. Russia: Advanced Mining- An extra citizen can mine a pile of stone, gold, or iron. Spain: Conquistadors (Renaissance-Industrial)- Cavalry get a LOS boost. United States: Market (WW1 on)-The building many Age of Empires converts may have noticed missing, the market allows, for a surcharge, the exchange of resource. Category:Gameplay Elements